


Heart's Desire

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.23, Episode Tag, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara thought she knew what Dean's was, but she got it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

Dean exited the last line of trees, able to see clearer now that he'd left the gloom of the forest behind him.

He had no idea where he was, Amara had enigmatically informed him that she'd gifted him his heart's desire as a reward for smoothing out the way to her and Chuck's new understanding.

Dean wondered what she was referring to, and to be honest he was kind of wary. How could a goddess know what he desired?

What he saw coming towards him though, he'd never have expected in his wildest imaginings.

The ethereal figure of his mother, clothed in the self-same white nightdress from so long ago was right there in front of him.

THIS was what Amara considered his heart's desire?  
She couldn't have been further from the truth.

Yes, he'd loved his mom and dad, but unlike his grandfather Samuel, he wasn't obsessed with bringing either of them back.

"What's dead should stay dead" he mused, the only exception in his mind being Sam.  
Sam was the only one Dean would give anything for, do anything for, bring back from the dead over and over!

Presented with this seemingly resurrected version of his mother, he didn't know what to feel.

One thing he did know, Amara had got it totally wrong.  
Sam was Dean's heart's desire.  
He and his brother together, driving down crazy street, swearing that they'd never leave each other...Ever.

The end


End file.
